


"Bugger me"

by TheWildDays



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildDays/pseuds/TheWildDays
Summary: Marcus has a rough day at work and heads to a bar to get a drink and some distraction. The feisty bartender does nothing to better his situation. As much as Marcus tries to escape his  confusing thoughts, he can't help them drifting back to a certain young man with sparkling eyes, proud demeanor and a quick tongue.





	1. "Say Please"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and English is not my mother tongue, so please be kind. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ;D

Marcus sighed heavily as he dropped down onto the chair at the bar of the Irish pub. His head instantly fell down onto his arms and he breathed another heavy sigh against the dark wood. His whole body was aching and his head was dizzy with exhaustion. All the he stress of the day had finally caught up with him and it had turned his brain into a helpless pile of flesh. 

He let the noise of the pub wash over him for a while, his face still buried in the fabric of his dress dress jacket. Coming up from his position, he stretched his limbs groaning. He already felt more relaxed. What he needed now was a drink and a good shag. 

Becoming aware of his surroundings, he took a look around the crowded pub. Maybe, if he waited long enough, one of the giggling girls from the booth to his right would come over, attempt some smalltalk and then ask him to come home with her. He never took his one night stands to his apartment suite and he wouldn't start tonight, even though the blonde girl in his peripheral vision looked quite decent and would make a lovely girlfriend to take home to his family.

He quickly turned towards the bar again and gestured at the bartender to come over, face still turned to the room and eyes still on the girls in the corner booth. When he sensed the presence of the bartender on the other side of the bar, he absentmindedly mumbled his order without even looking at him.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want something from me", he heard a low voice behind him. 

He jerked his head around and stared at the bartender who was now standing right in front of him.

Marcus' breath hitched and his heart started pounding in his chest.

The man was young, younger than him and stunningly good looking. Short and wiry with tattoos on his arms and ruffled dirty blonde hair. His face was thin with high cheekbones and sparkling grey eyes and ears that stuck out just a bit which made him look quite adorable. If it weren't for his aura, Marcus would have labeled him as cute. But there was nothing cute about his demeanor. Quite the contrary. He was intimidating.

The man had a wild dominance to his every move. Unyielding There was a purpose and elegance in everything he did, it was enthralling. Baffled, Marcus stared at him as he turned away and tended to the other customers with quick and skilled hands. Only then Marcus noticed the way his own hands were shaking. Angry at himself, he balled them into fists. 

He had spent the whole day in charge of difficult situations and had negotiated with people far more important than this simple bartender. Keeping his posture every single second of it. Why now was he crumbling, showing weakness when put in such a mundane situation? Anger seared up in him and the next time he caught the bartender's eye, he beckoned him over, ready to state a proper request this time. Demanding but still polite enough. The words came from his mouth as soon as the other man was near enough to hear.

"I would really like a Scotch on ice", he said while holding the others gaze purposefully. A moment passed.

"Say please", came the answer. The tone was harsh but the expression on the bartender's face daring -cheeky even- one eyebrow cocked.

Taken by surprise, Marcus choked and coughed, feeling his face go red. He had not been prepared for something like this. It was a clear request for submission.

Marcus was so used to people following his every command that this sudden shift in power rendered him speechless. His mouth had gone suddenly dry, his brain was frantically clambering around for words.

"Pl... please", he managed.

" Good Boy."

The look in the other's eyes was one of amusement and maybe triumph as he turned and started preparing the drink.

Marcus swallowed hard and dry.

He felt the same tingling flutter in his stomach that be had experienced before when one of his flings had turned out to be quite feisty and had taken all the control once they were in bed. It had always turned him on and tipped him over the edge much sooner than expected. 

He remembered one young woman with short mouse brown hair that had made him kneel in front of her while she sat an her bed and commanded him to please her orally until she came on his face. It had made him spend himself in his trousers, he remembered with embarrassment.

Marcus straightened his back, trying to gain back some composure. His heart was racing. What was going on? Why was his body reacting in such a way, his mind thinking of such things? His thoughts were momentarily disturbed when his drink was set down in front of him with a soft thud. 

He looked up from his clenched fists. The young bartender was looking at him, waiting for something. 

"Thanks", he murdered. 

"That's Sir to you", came the retort. 

Going red, Marcus stammered: "Thank you Sir". 

There was a mischievous grin on the other's face as he turned away again.

It had happened so fast, Marcus was still not sure he hadn't imagined it. Millions of emotions were surging through him. Confused, he busied himself with his drink, fiddling it in his hands and taking small sips. 

There was movement to his right and then someone leaned against the bar. It was the pretty blonde girl he had spotted earlier. She smiled at him.

" Hi, I'm Lindsay."

" Marcus"

"I saw you looking at me earlier." She cocked one brow.

Marcus swallowed and darted his eyes around the room while debating with himself what to say. His earlier intentions had been to woe her into a night well spent at her place but his encounter with the feisty bartender had put him on edge.

After a few seconds of thinking, he smiled back at her and leaned in closer.

"How could I not? You're easily the most enchanting person in the room."

She blushed and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Well said..."

She looked down and then up at him underneath her lashes.

"...Marcus", she breathed.

He knew he should feel tingly all over from the hot look she gave him but his mind was still elsewhere and so he just smiled a bit wider.

She seemed to be satisfied with his reaction. Moving closer, she laid one hand on his arm which was resting on the bar and the other on this chest.

Standing on tip toes and straining her neck, she whispered into his ear: "Do you want to come to my place, Marcus?"

Her small breasts were flush against his chest and the sensation made his whole body prickle with lust. Relieved by his own reaction, he relaxed against her.

"I would love to", he whispered.

When she led him out of the bar, he chanced one last look back but the bartender was no where to be seen.

It took them about thirty minutes to get to Lindsay's flat. Marcus had grown more impatient and horny all the while and it had turned every step into torture. When she was finally unlocking her door, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her over the threshold, taking her mouth in a frantic kiss. They stumbled into the living room and against the back of the couch. Both out of breath, they laughed in between kisses.

Then Marcus pulled back from the kiss.

" Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't even ask. Can I kiss you?"

She threw her head back in a laugh and grabbed his face.

"Oh god, Marcus. Kiss me!"

The command went straight to his groin and a deep moan escaped his throat.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes, touch me!", she moaned and kissed him.

His hands started caressing her body, slipping under her skirt and her blouse. She giggled and moaned and soon they were making their way to the bedroom clumsily while trying not to break contact. They clambered onto the bed and started taking each others clothes off. Lindsay grabbed a condom from a drawer of her bedside table and soon he was deep inside her, coaxing the sweetest moans from her mouth. 

" Oh Marcus, fuck me", she panted.

Lust surged through his whole body. It felt fantastic to let go of all the stress and pressure of the day and he came undone in ecstatic waves of pleasure. Visions were racing through his mind. Lindsay begging him, commanding him. To kiss her, to touch her... Commanding him to fuck her. 

The sparkling eyes of the bartender when he had told him to say please. When he had called him a Good Boy. At that, he couldn't hold back anymore. White light exploded inside his head and he came hard. The hardest he had come in a long time.

He rode Lindsay through her orgasm and then collapsed on top of her, rolling off of her only seconds later. He turned his face, seeking out her mouth again. She kissed back. When they broke apart again, they were both sweaty and breathless. They exchanged a look and both grinned sheepishly. Lindsay giggled and he joined in. 

"That was... amazing", she panted between giggles.

Marcus only nodded happily. 

There was a relaxed silence with only the sound of their slowing breaths. Marcus was exhausted but satisfied. He sat up at the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. What had happened in that moment of passion that his thoughts had wandered back to the young bartender with his proud chin and steely grey eyes and skilled hands and... He had never thought about another man like that. Especially not while having sex with a beautiful woman. Guilt flooded through him. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes to get the thoughts out of his head.

Lindsay sat up and edged closer on her knees. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she started kissing his neck and shoulders while he looked around the room for his clothes. He leaned forward and grabbed his trousers off the floor.

" Are you leaving already?"

"Hmmm." 

He got up to pull on his trousers. She didn't try to stop him and he was grateful for it. He got fully dressed and turned around. Lindsay was still sitting on the bed, the sheets wrapped around her delicate body. He leaned down, took her lovely face in his large hands and took one last long kiss from her. It was sweet and he put all his apologies into it. He pulled away and stood.

"I'm not gonna see you again, am I?"

He shrugged apologetically. "Probably not."

She nodded, and smiled understandingly.

"Thank you, Marcus."

"I should be the one thanking you."

She laughed. "Try not to slam the door, will you? My neighbour's dog can be a pain in the ass."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I'll try", he promised.

"Bye." She still had that warm smile on her face.

"Bye."

With that, he turned and walked out. She was being so nice to him even though he had left her like a complete asshole. This made him feel even more guilty about his thoughts about someone else. It made him feel like he had somehow cheated on her. She was such a wonderful person. Beautiful and compassionate. He felt horrible about leaving her like that. But he knew he couldn't have stayed after what had happened. It wouldn't have felt right.

Thousands of thoughts were chasing through his head while he walked down the deserted dark streets. He was torn between feeling satisfied and happy with how the day had ended and feeling terribly guilty and disgusted with himself.

When he finally arrived at his apartment suite, he peeled himself out of his now wrinkled work clothes and took a quick shower before collapsing into the wonderfully soft sheets of his king sized bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt sleep take over his exhausted mind and body.


	2. Such a sweet tease...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but I just wanted to quickly show Esca's point of view. There will be a (hopefully longer) chapter from Marcus' POV in the near future, I promise.

Esca hummed happily while wiping down tables, turning up chairs and sweeping the floor before closing up. It was so perfect, everything that had happened. It had been a busy but relaxed evening at the pub and Esca hadn't been able to believe his luck when the tall dark stranger had walked in and approached the bar. 

He had been exactly Esca's type. Muscular, tall, handsome business man. Looking exhausted from a day of being the boss and looking for someone to boss him around for a change. Someone to take charge, to take him rough and fuck all the kinks out of his muscly body. 

Sweet Jesus, he had looked so perfect! Esca had been half hard just from looking at him. He hoped the stranger would be back soon. He tried not to get his hopes up, but the way the stranger had reacted to his teasing had been so promising.

He had left with that pretty blonde girl but from the look that he had cast back to the bar before leaving, Esca could tell that he had made an impression on him. The stranger's eyes had searched the bar for him. The expression on his face when he hadn't been able to spot Esca had been one of obvious disappointment. Esca chuckled at the thought. 

He leaned against the bar with a sigh, closing his eyes and listening to the radio playing in the back. He let the encounter pass before/behind his eyes, savoring every second of it. How the stranger had slumped down in the bar stool, looking so tired and vulnerable that Esca had instantly been drawn to him, wanting to comfort him, to take all the responsibilities and pressure off his broad and hulking shoulders. 

When he had braced himself and then looked over to the girls in the corner with a calculating look on his face, it had made Esca's heart ache with jealousy that he quickly stifled. He should have known, it could never have been that perfect. But the way he had reacted to Esca's first approach had made his blood rush to his groin. 

He had looked so confused and hurt in his pride, struggling for words. Esca had taken pleasure in standing him up like that. He had taken even more pleasure in putting the man in his place with just one sentence. The way he had been shaking and blushing, stuttering his "Please" had made Esca so hard, it was a relief that no one had been able to see much of him in the dim light with him standing behind the bar. 

The way the tall proud man had tried to gain back his composure and struggled for words, the way "Sir" had rolled over his lips and the way he had been reduced to a blushing mess at Esca's "Good boy", all of it had been such sweet pleasure.

Esca knew from the way the stranger hadn't been able to help squirming uncomfortably, obviously nervous and confused, that he had never been approached like that by another man. But he hadn't been offended and angry like some of the straight men that Esca had tried to hit on through the years. It had obviously stirred some secret desire hidden deep inside him. Esca loved corrupting strong proud men into submission and this one fitted all the criteria.

Esca imagined making the tall man kneel for him, making him beg for Esca's cock, fucking his face until he was moaning and choking around his cock, tears of bliss in his eyes.

He imagined slapping him hard across the face. Leaving scars and bruises all over the man's body. Claiming him, marking him. Taking all his pride away and reducing him to a useless pile of moans and whimpers.

The thoughts were so hauntingly beautiful, it became unbearable. Esca's Jeans felt uncomfortably tight now, too painful to ignore anymore. He started rubbing himself through the denim of his jeans. The pub was completely empty so he didn't hesitate before taking his straining cock out and wanking right in the middle of the room. When he came his mind was filled with images of a hulking body kneeling at his feet, the strong man begging to be fucked and degraded by him.

He sighed happily as he cleaned himself up. What a sweet tease that man had been. He only hoped he would see him again.


	3. "Too good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way longer than I expected it to so please don't hold me to this new standard. I don't know if this all developed a bit too fast... I would have loved a slow burn but I'm just too freaking impatient! There might be a lot of errors but I just didn't have the time to go over everything again, so please ignore my many mistakes! ;)

When Marcus woke the next morning, he was sweating and painfully hard. He groaned with shame when he remembered his dream. It had been full of a strong wiry body taking control and a deep sultry melodic voice telling him to "Say Please". He moaned and rubbed his face with both hands. It was embarrassing. Why was he having such dreams?! He was as straight as an arrow. And experienced. But now it was puberty all over again. Confusing wet dreams and morning wood.

He had been the worst heartbreaker in highschool and the most wanted bachelor in college. He had all the girls swooning over him and had even been hit on by a few guys but had always managed to decline all offers without thinking about it much. 

He had always been sure it was because of his good looks because he was definitely not giving off any gay vibes. After all, he was the most masculine and clearly straight man for miles. He had never questioned his sexuality, had never looked at other men in that way.

So why then had the encounter with the young man left him so flustered? It must have been the way the other man had bossed him around that had confused him so much. Having all this power taken from him and the dominance that otherwise came so easy to him stripped from him.

He wasn't used to people not hanging on to his every word and following his every command so of course he was confused. It was only natural, he assured himself.

He was definitely not gay. And not in any way attracted to that outrageously gorgeous young man with stormy grey eyes and a face sculpted by the gods and a wiry strong body that... No! Nononono! Marcus got up quickly and started pacing around the room, trying to think of something else.

After a few minutes, he decided to take a shower to freshen up and wash his thoughts clean even though he had showered before bed the night before. Turning the (shower) up to the hottest it would go, he tried to burn the thoughts out of Hus mind but his body betrayed him. 

He was still hard as a rock and while he stood under the stream of hot water, unbidden images kept rushing through his head. He finally gave up, taking himself in one strong hand, trying to conjure up memories of his night with (Lindsay) but his mind kept backtracking to what had happened earlier that evening/night. His dick twitched with interest at that. 

He willed himself to think of a beautiful woman beneath him, sighing and letting out high pitched whimpers but his mind only warped those images into Marcus himself twitching and moaning desperately while strong hands pushed him down and took control of his pleasure. 

It was too much for him. He came with a gasp and, blushing bright red, instantly scrabbled to wash the evidence of his filthy desires from his body. Still shocked at his own actions, he hurriedly got dressed and headed out.

~~***~~

At work, it is hard for Marcus to concentrate. Cottia had noticed that something was wrong right away and had of course tried to get something out of him since he had walked in that morning. So it was no surprise that, when lunch time came, he found himself sitting face to face with his best friend, trying to ignore her stares while he ate.

Finally, he caved in. "What do you want, Tia?", he asked exasperatedly. 

"Just tell me what's wrong, dear. I can tell something's troubling you. Spit it out already! "

He sighed. "I'm just tired", he lied.

She didn't buy his lie. "What, a bad one night stand? Seriously, did something happen? "

"No, it was good."

"Too good, then?" she smirked.

"Maybe", he said reluctantly.

" Well, it must have been good if you can't stop thinking about it for a single second. But why the long face then?" She grinned mischievously.

"I'm not..", Marcus started.

" Please, don't try to lie to me, darling. I know you better than you know yourself, it seems. You've got worries written all over your face."

"Cottia, please..!"

She finally gave up. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought... I mean, after all, I'm your best friend!"

Marcus sighed. "I promise I'll tell you when I've worked it out, okay?"

She offered her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?", she whispered with puppy dog eyes.

He linked his pinky finger with hers and smiled. " Pinky promise."

~~***~~

When he left work later that day, he was exhausted. So many meetings with clients, trying to concentrate while his thoughts were elsewhere. Replaying the last night in his head, trying to make sense of it all. The weird conversation, his feelings, everything.

He had mulled it over in his head a thousand times, but there was no way around it. He had to go back to that Irish pub and work it out. Make sure it had only been a small loss of power, make sure he had not totally cracked, show that bartender what an impolite asshole he had been and that Marcus didn't tolerate being treated like that. He would make him apologize and then he'd be on his way back to normality.

The bar was filled with chatter and music and the low light made Marcus feel a bit more relaxed but he couldn't help the way his heart raced fast in his chest and the way his hand clenched into fists as he tried to stop them from shaking. 

He approached the bar, keeping an eye out for the young tattooed man from last night. The man from his wet dream, his brain unhelpfully added. He tried to shake the thought from his head. He was here to set thing straight. Straight...

Marcus thoughts were interrupted when he spotted the bartender and his breath hitched. He looked even better than the night before with messy hair, half rimmed glasses, the sleeves of his dark blue button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing oforward wiry forearms with an array of jet black swirls and patterns. He was completely emersed in the task of taking orders, mixing drinks and chatting with his customers with a cheeky grin on his face.

Then he turned and his eyes fell on Marcus, standing rooted to the spot at the far end of the bar. His grin spread into a wide smile, his eyes glinting mischievously. He excused himself to his customers and strode over to Marcus who tried hard not to trow up. All his nerves were tingling with anxiety and his lunch was doing cartwheels in his stomach. 

All he could do was stare at the outrageously confident man in front of him who was looking at him expectantly. Marcus tried to think of something to say but nothing came to his mind. Dammit, he should have laid out a speech beforehand! He was spared from having to start the conversation when the other man leaned forward and addressed him.

"I guess you want to apologize for leaving without paying for your drink last night?", he asked coldly.

Marcus' mouth sprang to work.

" I'm... I'm so sorry!", he sputtered, going bright red. "I will... pay, of course!"

He fumbled inside his jacket for his wallet.

The bartender only shook his head.

"Don't worry, I gotcha", he assured quietly.

"I... I insist", he tried but the other shook his head.

Marcus shook his brains for something to say.  
" Uhm... Thanks, I guess", he murmured.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll pay", the young man growled at him under his breath with a smug smile.

Marcus swallowed dry and hard. He felt his whole face burn. However, the man wasn't finished with him.

" And what did I tell you about thanks?", he demanded, his brow furrowed.

"Th... Thank you, Sir", Marcus choked.

He didn't know what had made him say it. He wanted to beat his head against a wall for it. What had gotten into him?! It was embarrassing to say the least. Horrifying to not have control over his body or his thoughts. His mind had been swept blank with the first words the young man had spoken. 

The other man had a satisfied smile playing in the corner of his mouth. " Good boy ", he breathed so low only Marcus could hear it. It sent shivers down his spine and left him feeling helpless. Why wasn't he objecting to being treated like that? What had him so tongue tied and boneless? He was scared. 

Scared because he realized that it had felt good to be praised like that. It was an irrational feeling but after a long day of working himself to the bone, it felt good to have someone say something nice to him, to finally be rewarded for his actions/ Mühe. Even if it was from a complete stranger in a grubby Irish pub. 

He knew that he was doing a really good job, exceeding every single day and putting his all into it and he knew that it must also be obvious to everyone else but no one ever thought of thanking him or praising him for his hard work. Not even his friends, not even Cottia had ever mentioned it in the slightest. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe he was only working so hard because he secretly wanted to feel needed and appreciated. As an important part of the company. As a good boss and colleague. 

He wanted to be praised and rewarded. That must have been the reason the young bartender had made such an impression on him, had been able to play with him like a cat would with a mouse. It had nothing to do with him being gay, he concluded. He just liked his efforts being appreciated. 

How had he never come to that realisation? It was a weakness, of course. A pathetic one. He should go home now and live with the knowledge of his new found weak spot. But something kept him glued to the bar stool. It was hope that maybe the young man would offer another word of praise or comfort. Even if it was as weird and cringy as 'Good boy', even though Marcus would have to endure his bossy demeanor first. He knew it was pathetic but still, he stayed. 

"Still here?", a sultry voice interrupted his thoughts. The bartender was back. 

Marcus just nodded due to lack of words.

"I get off in two hours. Wait for me at the back door", the blonde ordered. 

Marcus instantly felt the need to protest. Two hours?! He wasn't going to wait two hours at the back door of a pub for some stranger. 

 

But that was exactly what he was doing. He had been on his way home but had decided to at least take a look at the back alley of the pub, just out of interest. God knows what had made him come to that stupid decision. He hadn't planned on lingering any longer than necessary but for some reason he had. 

Every few minutes, the same circle of thoughts repeated itself in his mind. An endless discussion on whether he should stay or leave. He kept sitting down on the steps of the back door when his legs grew too tired but then getting up again to leave, thinking better of it and leaning against the wall of the pub until he grew too tired and had to sit down again.

What was he doing, waiting for -he checked his watch- nearly an hour in the back alley of some pub for some stranger who had promised... Nothing really, except that Marcus would 'pay', which sounded more like a threat when he thought about it. To him, it had sounded like a sweet promise in that moment. Why was his brain so fucked up right now? 

He buried his face in his hands and pressed his knuckles into his eyes. It was nerve racking. Everything was upsidedown. He felt like a giant wave had crashed over him, tossing him around, struggling for air. It was almost unbearable, all his instincts going haywire and his rationality leaving him completely. Out in the open, like a deer in the headlights. No, it felt more like an actual car crash. 

He heaved a deep sigh and tried to calm down. It wasn't working. Of course not. He could feel a headache starting to creep in. He massaged his temples and tried breathing evenly. Counting his breaths, he managed to calm down a bit. 

Just then, the back door opened and someone nearly tripped over him.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck..?!"

Marcus got up quickly and started apologizing to the young woman when from behind her came a calming voice.

"It's alright Cindy. He's just waiting for me."

She looked several times from one to the other, then sniffed and, adjusting her bag on one shoulder, slipped away with a "Good night then".

Marcus just stood there in the dark and cold alley and searched his brain for words while he watched the other man lock the door with his back to Marcus.

When he finally turned around, there was a short intake of breath, which Marcus realised had come from him. They were suddenly standing so close, he could see the tiny dots of freckles on the other's face in the orange light of the street lamp. He looked even more mysterious than before, the light reflecting in his glasses, his face unreadable. But somehow... Welcoming. Realizing the other man was quite a bit shorter than him made him a tad more approachable but his aura was still one of pure dominance.

Marcus sucked in a shivering breath. His throat made a rasping sound that he quickly tried to cover up with a nervous cough. The silence was tense and when the blonde spoke, Marcus startled. 

"I didn't think you would stay", he began.

Marcus choked on his tongue.

"But you did", the other observed. " Why, though?"

"I... I thought..." Marcus stammered.

"Like following orders, do you?" It was not a question but Marcus -for whatever reason- found himself nodding. He still hadn't moved.

The young man raised his hand to Marcus's face and cradled his cheek in his warm dry hand and Marcus found himself relaxing into the touch. Startled by his own reaction, he pulled quickly back.

The other didn't seem bothered by it when he continued.

"You've done well. What's your name?"

"M.. Marcus", he heard his own voice answer back.

The young man cocked his head to the side and smiled a little.

"You've been a good boy, Marcus", he whispered.

A quiet keen escaped Marcus's throat and the smaller man chuckled at the sound.

"Do you like being good, Marcus?"

A small nod and a keen that he couldn't tell where it had come from. Maybe his instinct to just go with it, whatever happened.

"What... What's your name then?", he tried, his voice somehow unusually raspy.

"You deserve a treat so I'm going to tell you."

He paused for a moment and looked deep into Marcus's eyes. Into his soul.

"It's Esca", he whispered.

Marcus only swallowed and nodded. The moment seemed so magical and precious that he didn't want to destroy it by speaking.

The moment passed and something glinted in the young man's eyes. In Esca's eyes, Marcus reminded himself.

When Esca next spoke, his voice was low and commanding.

"Down. On your knees.", he ordered.

Without thinking twice, Marcus sank to his knees, wincing when he felt the gravel dig into his flesh through the fabric of his expensive trousers. What was he doing, kneeling on the dirty ground in an abandoned alley in the middle of the night in front of a man he hardly knew?! 

But somehow, it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the way the other man's hand was roaming through his hair, stroking his scalp, coaxing tiny noises of pleasure from Marcus. The way he looked down at him with a fond expression on his face, a relaxed smile curling his lips.

"Do you like that, Marcus?"

Marcus only hummed happily. It was pure bliss and somehow made him forget all his worries.

"Look at you, such a good boy. At my feet and purring like a cat", the other man mused in a low voice.

Marcus allowed his eyes to close with the pleasure of hearing those words. It didn't sound strange at all. On the contrary. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

He rocked back and forth slightly, pushing against the hand that stroked his head for more contact. He heard a low chuckle and then a second hand was in his hair, mussing it, massaging his scalp. Somehow the other man seemed to know all his soft spots. At the base of his head, behind his ears, under his chin. Marcus realised that he was indeed being stroked and petted like a stray cat. The thought -instead of scaring him- only amused him and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh God, you look so beautiful like that", he heard the other man moan. 

"Would you like to be good for me, Marcus?", he asked.

Marcus nodded and hummed his agreement without hesitation. A hitched breath and a guttural moan followed which made him shiver pleasantly all over.

His eyes were still closed but he opened them slightly when one of the hands retreated from his head. The young man was opening his belt one handedly, his face so full of lust and desire, Marcus could only stare at him.

"If you want to stop, just say so", he whispered as he undid his fly while cradling Marcus's cheek in his left hand, stroking his skin, his thumb caressing Marcus' bottom lip ever so lightly. Without thinking, Marcus opened his lips and let Esca's thumb slip inside. The other man moaned when he felt the wet heat inside Marcus' mouth.

His right hand was now inside his pants and Marcus could see him stroking himself. The outline of his hard cock was quite visible and to his own astonishment, Marcus felt himself grow hard at the obvious arousal of the younger man. Now that his own lust was taking over him, there was nothing else that mattered anymore. He could feel a pull behind his navel. He wanted... He didn't know what exactly it was.

When the other man finally pulled his cock from his pants, Marcus instantly knew he wanted to feel Esca's arousal. Wanted the heavy weight of it in his hands, in his mouth, wanted to smell him, taste him.

A needy moan escaped his throat and it was quickly answered. The blonde pushed his hips forward at graced Marcus' lips with the pink tip of his throbbing cock. In any other circumstance Marcus would have pulled a way disgusted but somehow this felt right. It didn't feel dirty and . It felt precious and... It felt right.

He slipped out his tongue, lapping at the precum oozing in small pearly drops from the head of Esca's cock. The young man let out a hiss followed by a deep moan when Marcus leaned forward and took the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. 

"Yes, like that", he heard him moan. " Take it like a good boy. "

Eager to follow his every command, Marcus moved in closer to take him deeper in his mouth, sucking and tonguing at it. He moaned around Esca's cock. It felt really good, for some reason. He had never imagined it to be like that. He had always thought of it as something dirty but it felt heavenly.

He let out a guttural moan when he felt a strong hand grip his hair. Esca held him while Marcus did his best to please him. With every passing second, he felt Esca's hips thrust up a little bit more, his grip in Marcus' hair getting more painful. He started taking control, holding Marcus head in a tight grip as he pushed into his mouth, hitting the back of Marcus' throat. 

Instead of fighting against it, Marcus relaxed into the sensation. He let go entirely and felt himself drifting away into sweet pleasure. Something deep inside him raveled in the fact that he was being taken in such a degrading way, being face fucked by a stranger in a dark alleyway and loving every second of it. 

He listened to his own moans paired with Esca's. 

"God, your mouth!", the other man groaned while he thrust his hips ecstatically.

His whole body shuddered, he let out a muffled cry and Marcus felt hot liquid hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it down eagerly. Esca had buried his hands in Marcus shoulders while he rode out his orgasm with a few more shudders.

At the added pain, Marcus came undone and spilled in his trousers. It was pure bliss, white lights popping in his head.

Esca finally leaned back and looked down at Marcus with a smile of deepest bliss on his face. When he pulled back, his still half hard cock slipped from Marcus' lips which caused the bulky man to let out a sad whimper. He felt empty suddenly. Without a purpose.

Esca let out a low chuckle, grabbed his cock and lined it up with Marcus' lips.

"Lick it clean", he ordered.

Marcus obeyed eagerly, his eyes focused on the beautiful cock in front of him while he lapped and sucked at it, getting every last drop of cum from it. Esca started stroking his head again, fingers carding through his hair and massaging his scalp while he hummed happily. 

When Marcus finally pulled back and looked up at him, he was rewarded with a smile

" You've been so good Marcus. Such a good boy", the other whispered and caressed his cheek. Then he leaned down and stole a deep kiss from Marcus open mouth.

"God, you taste good baby", he moaned when he came back up. Marcus closed his eyes and let his head fall back, exposing his throat. He felt warm fingers caressing the sensitive skin there.

" You look so fucking gorgeous like that. With your lips all pink and plum and wet from my cum."

Marcus moaned

"You like that?"

Marcus quickly nodded and let out a whimper. He turned his head and opened his mouth, trying to suck the other's thumb into his mouth again but 

"Say please"

Marcus let out a desperate moan.

"Please... Sir", he whimpered. It was such sweet torture.

Finally, he felt it slide into his open mouth.

" Suck", came the command.

He obeyed and started sucking slowly, letting out small moans.

"Jesus, you're so sweet", the other huffed incredulously.

Marcus smiled around the digit on his mouth with his eyes closed. It felt so good to be praised. Especially when it came from such a gorgeous young man. He looked up at Esca and took in his appearance again. He looked stunning, cheeks pink and mouth slightly open while he watched Marcus suck his thumb. His eyes were sparkling with possessiveness. Marcus blushed and his lashes fluttered shut again when he thought about what they'd just done.

They flew open again when he felt Esca pull his thumb out. Wiping it on his shirt, he pulled at Marcus collar.

"Get up", he ordered.

Marcus scrambled to his feet, feeling pain shoot through his knees. He groaned and stumbled, feeling nauseous. Esca caught him before he could fall and pressed him with his back against the cold wall of the Irish pub. 

"Wait for me here same time tomorrow", he breathed in Marcus' ear. Then he was gone, leaving behind a cold emptiness where the warmth of his body had been.

Marcus slid down the wall, staying on the cold hard floor for a while before he felt strong enough to drag himself home.

He stumbled directly into his bathroom, shedding his clothes in a mess and leaning against the shower wall as he tried to clean himself with shaking hands.

Collapsing onto his bed in a naked heap of exhaustion, his eyes fell instantly close and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.


	4. "Daddy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus tries to make sense of what is happening, tries to avoid Esca but he can't fight the vice like grip Esca has got on his heart, his body, his mind. He lets go completely.

~~***~~

The events from the last night played before his inner eye once again. It had felt so good but had left him feeling filthy and embarrassed. He still couldn't believe he had done something like that. It went against everything he believed in, everything he stood for. He still didn't know what had made him do it.

Marcus had been mulling it over in his head since morning. Of course, Cottia had noticed. Like always.

She cornered him at lunch again. He tried waving her away but she only laughed.

"I won't stop until you tell me, sweetheart!" 

"Alright, alright", he groaned.

She clapped her hands excitedly and sat up with an eager look on her eyes.

" I kind of... I think... I met someone... I guess...", Marcus stammered.

"Hey, that's great!" She beamed at him and clapped his shoulder.  
"Well done!" 

She stopped at Marcus' look of despair.

"What... What's wrong?"

Marcus buried his face in his hands with a sigh. "It's complicated, Tia. Please, I don't even know how I feel about it yet."

"Why? What's so complicated?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I don't want to talk about it."

"No, Marcus! It's obviously a big deal to you. Please, I hate to see you suffer! Especially at the hands of some random girl you just met."

Marcus wanted to scream in frustration.

"It's not a girl, Cottia!", he croaked at her, tears in his eyes.

She clapped her hands to her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Oh god, Marcus, I'm so sorry! I didn't... I should have... That was so insensible of me!", she started rambling.

Marcus closed his eyes, trying to will the tears to stop. It wasn't working. His whole life had suddenly turned upside down

Cottia had moved to his side of the table and was now patting his back, making low shushing noises, trying to calm him down while he shook silently.

" Listen, it's fine. It doesn't matter as much as you think it does. I'm still happy for you."

"It's... It's not only that. He... makes me feel so... powerless!", Marcus choked.

Cottia screwed up her face.

" In a good way or in a bad way?"

Marcus laughed through the sobs.

"G-good"

She smiled widely. "Well then, it's all good!"

He heaved an incredulous laugh. 

 

~~***~~

 

He couldn't think of anything else the whole day long. His conflicting feelings for the young bartender, the conversation with Cottia turned into a carousel of thoughts that went round and round and just made him feel dizzy. 

He went home still thinking about it. His decision/intention to stay away from the Irish pub was becoming harder and harder to follow. He tried to distract himself by cooking and eating. He turned on the TV and let pictures and sounds flicker by.

He looked at his watch. If he was quick, he'd still be able to catch Esca after his shift ended. Coming to a decision, he got up and grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and was headed out in a matter of seconds.

 

~~***~~

 

He was waiting for Esca in the alley at the back of the pub. As soon as he stepped outside Marcus fell to his knees at his feet.

The young man chuckled.

"Desperate little slut, aren't you?

Marcus pressed his face to Esca's crotch and mouthed a hot breath into the fabric, nuzzling the growing erection.

Esca grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Marcus whimpered at the pain and the loss of contact. "Please.."

"Please what?"

Marcus moaned. "Please let me suck you", he breathed, blushing deeply.

Esca hummed approvingly and started unbuckling his belt with a small grin on his face.

"Only because you asked so nicely"

Pulling his already half hard dick out, he lined it up with Marcus's lips.

"Please..!", Marcus whimpered.

" Open up", Esca commanded him.

Marcus parted his lips eagerly and Esca pushed in with a hitching of breaths. Marcus's tongue caressed the underside Esca's shaft teasingly, drawing small moans of pleasure from the young man.

He buried his hands in Marcus's hair and pulled on it. Marcus let out a guttural groan and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Do you like it when I'm rough with you?"

Marcus nodded quickly.

 

Esca leaned back and pulled out with a wet pop. He looked Marcus up and down.

"I'm going to slap you now." Marcus nodded and braced himself. 

Esca's hand came fast and hard against his cheek. The sting of pain was breathtaking. It felt so good.

"God, I want to slap your cheeks rosy!" Esca voice was a low growl.

"Do it", Marcus breathed, hot desire rushing through him.

The slaps came down in quick successions. Marcus hissed and moaned with every single one of them, his head lulling to the side. The pain felt so good.

When Esca finally stopped, Marcus was breathless and rock hard in his pants. Esca reached out and Marcus flinched instinctively. But Esca only traced a gentle finger over his hot red cheek. His cock was once again at Marcus's lips and he opened them eagerly to take it. A wave of lust surged through his whole body. Marcus felt his eyelids flutter shut. Esca hummed happily.

"Such a good little boy"

Marcus couldn't hold back anymore. He gave up completely as he buried his nose in Esca's musky scent.

A whimpered "Daddy" escaped his lips.

He could feel Esca's whole body spasm at the word. He moaned and grabbed Marcus' hair hard as he came down his throat violently. His fingers were digging into Marcus's skull while he shuddered.

Marcus felt the hot salty cum hit the back of his throat and swallowed it down eagerly. Esca pulled out after a while and Marcus licked his lips and Esca's cock clean like a starving puppy. He needed more, so much more.

Esca held his face with both hands and looked down at him with eyes full of lust and something soft that Marcus couldn't pin down. "God, that was... beautiful", he breathed. His hands were stroking Marcus's face

"You've been such a good little boy for daddy", he mused.

Marcus felt a warm wave wash through him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled happily at Esca's crotch. Esca was stroking his hair, his calloused fingertips massaging his scalp. It was pure bliss and Marcus felt complete. For the first time in his life.

 

He didn't know what had made him enjoy the pain so much, what had made him call Esca that. He only knew that it had felt right and that -judging from Esca's reaction- the young man had also enjoyed it very much.

Kneeling on the hard cold floor that much for prolonged periods of time wasn't really doing his bed leg a favour. Marcus could feel the old pain coming back. Something that he had managed to forget after so many years and which normally only came back on cold wet days.

He tried to get up and Esca caught on quickly, grabbing him with his strong hands and pulling him up, flush against his chest. Marcus's bad leg nearly gave out for a second but he caught his balance in time. Esca didn't let go of him. He held him close and looked straight into Marcus's eyes, into his soul. Marcus felt warm shivers run down his back. Those stormy grey eyes were pulling him in, almost magically. 

Then Esca leaned in closer and their lips met in what could only be described as the most tender of all kisses. Esca's lips felt so good on his. Warm and soft, firm and demanding. Marcus melted into the kiss and Esca held him in his strong arms. 

The young man was so short and lithe but also so strong. Marcus felt safe in his arms. Like a child. 

Holding him at arm's length, Esca looked at him, then let go and gave him a small shove.

"Now, get going. I need to get home."

Disappointment edged on his face, Marcus looked at Esca pleadingly. But the other's face was passive. Marcus opened his mouth in protest and closed it again.

"Don't." Esca raised his hand, palm towards Marcus. "No, we're not doing that, Marcus. Go home."

"But..."

"You know I never made any promises. I like that I get to fuck your beautiful face every night but that's it."

It felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice over his head.

~~***~~


End file.
